1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A method shown in FIG. 7 is generally known, for example, as a method of controlling data input and data output between a package on which a semiconductor chip including an input terminal is mounted and an external substrate device connected outside the package. FIG. 7 is a diagram describing a problem solved by the present invention. Hereinafter, a semiconductor chip according to a related art will be described with reference to FIG. 7.
As shown in FIG. 7, a semiconductor chip 300 that is mounted on a package is connected to an external substrate device which is provided outside the package. The semiconductor chip 300 includes a pad 301, a CPU (Central Processing Unit) 302, an input buffer 303, and an internal circuit 304. The pad 301 is connected to a pad 305 of the package by bonding. The pad 305 is further connected to a pad 306 of the external substrate device.
The CPU 302 supplies a read access signal /RD to the input buffer 303. The read access signal /RD becomes active when the CPU 302 executes read command, and validates the signal input to the pad 301.
The input buffer 303 transfers the input signal from the pad 301 to the internal circuit 304 based on the read access signal /RD. The input buffer 303 outputs a high-level or low-level signal in response to the input signal. In summary, upon receiving the read access signal /RD from the CPU 302, the input buffer 303 transfers the external signal applied to the pad 301 to the internal circuit 304.